Worst Party Ever
by Conchez
Summary: After Noah and Allyn's happily-ever-after, they are invited to a party on Geoff's yacht, only to encounter the worst. Review, please!
1. Worst Party Ever

The boat swayed from side to side, dancing with the clear blue waves. The party music thumped through the wall, and laughing party-goers could be heard outside the locked door.

"I hate this song." Allyn chuckled against his lips.

"That makes two of us." Noah replied, exhaling deeply.

Allyn laughed softly, then he moved on top of her, pushing his lips against hers even harder. She traced her tongue along his bottom lip before moving it into his mouth. Noah brushed his lips across hers, then her jaw, and down to her neck. She moaned slightly, then gripped the bottom of his shirt and slid it off. Allyn pulled his head up to hers once more and barely touched her lips to his. They were still for a moment before Noah smirked and pushed his head forward. Allyn wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands moved into her shirt, slowly pulling it off.

She squeaked, "Your hands are cold."

He laughed softly, then she began to unbutton his pants.

Suddenly, the boat rocked violently to the side, throwing Allyn and Noah off the bed.

"What. The. _Hell_?" She growled, throwing her shirt on and storming out to the deck. Noah didn't bother putting his shirt on and followed quickly.

"What just happened?" Allyn snapped fervently at Geoff. He had his arm around Bridgette and a plastic cup in his open hand.

"Just some rough waves, dude. No worries." He gave Allyn a care-free smile, then began talking to some other people on the yacht.

Noah came up behind his furious girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Calm down. Just enjoy the party."

She sighed deeply, then looked up at him. "Alright." Allyn glanced around, then demanded, "Introduce me to some people. I hate being like, the only one here who doesn't know anyone."

"What…? Do I have to?" He frowned.

"Am I really _that _embarrassing." She muttered back.

"That's not what I was saying. I just mean that a lot of the people here are annoying. I really don't think you'd like them." Noah replied shortly.

"Oh, well, introduce me to someone I might tolerate." Allyn suggested.

Noah gave her a there-is-absolutely-no-one-here-you-will-tolerate look.

"Just do it." She frowned.

He grabbed her hand and closed his fingers between hers. "Alright, I guess." Noah shuffled over to a short guy with brown hair.

"Allyn, this is Cody."

Cody smiled happily at her, showing Allyn a large gap between his two front teeth. "Hi, Allyn."

She forced a smile, seeing as it was her idea to meet new people, and replied, "Nice to meet you Cody."

Noah curled his arm around her waist and moved his lips to her ear, "You're being nice; I'm proud of you."

She glanced up at him and quietly whispered, "Don't get used to it."

The two teenagers didn't realize that Cody was absentmindedly watching them, "Uhm… okay." He gave them a confused smile.

Allyn quickly looked at him and apologized, "Oh, sorry. I just wanted to get to know some people, just so I can have someone to talk to, you know?"

Cody nodded, then smiled, "Well, you can always talk to me."

"Hey, thanks." She returned the smile.

As Noah slowly pulled her away, she waved politely to Cody. He waved back then continued talking to Gwen and Trent, as he was before Allyn and Noah came.

Noah stopped after walking a few feet, then sighed, "He's the only one I think you'll tolerate."

"Great, so I'm on a boat with a bunch of piss-offs and retards." She whispered bitterly in return.

"Yeah pretty much," He smiled playfully.

She gave him a this-is-so-not-a-laughing-matter look.

Noah smiled softly, "You'll be fine." He reassured, planting a soft kiss on her cheek.

Allyn couldn't help but return it with one on the lips. She smiled back at him, then sighed, "If you say so,"

After a few hours, Noah had nearly named everyone on the boat. There was himself, DJ, Duncan, Tyler, Harold, Geoff, Heather, Lindsay, LeShawna, Eva, Justin, Owen, Trent, Gwen, Cody, Izzy, Bridgette, Courtney, Katie, Sadie, Beth, and Erin, but there were a couple other people on the boat he had never met before.

The boat rocked smoothly from midday to nearly midnight, and around that time, everything seemed to be going fine, until the boat began to rock furiously, as it had done earlier that day. As it yanked from side to side, everyone clung to something frantically, watching plastic cups and other items fly overboard. Despite everybody's screams of terror, the yacht still unmercifully flipped over, knocking all the people on the boat into the deep ocean.


	2. Stranded

Okay, I realized something a while ago. There are about twenty people in the story, and I really am not going to be able to describe the ones from TDI, because that would be a waste of story. I'll explain the Original Characters, but if you can't remember what people from TDI look like, just look them up on photobucket or something x.x

-x-

The burning light from the sun beat down on the backs, stomachs, and arms of the many washed up people. Allyn slowly lifted her sore head from the soft sand, then instantly realized she had washed up on the beach. She rubbed her head, only to find a huge bump from when she had hit it on the collapsing boat. As her eyes wandered around, she gathered the environment. Tall palm trees, endless ocean, and thick sand surrounded her completely. She threw her head back and groaned, realizing that she was stranded. Moving her gaze to the rest of the beach, she finally noticed that everyone else was on the beach with her. They were covered with bumps and bruises also, but it seemed that everyone had made it to shore.

Allyn stood up slowly, wobbling a bit as she got on her feet; that bump on her head made her feel very woozy. After laying in the sun, the heat had really taken a toll on her, so she took off her shirt, revealing a black bikini top. She muttered something angrily underneath her breath, although no one could hear her. Being the first one awake, Allyn eyed the beach, looking for some source of food. For about three hours she wandered around the beach, gathering bananas and coconuts from trees. Soon after, everyone had woken up and was in a state of panic.

Allyn watched the horrified teenagers cry and yell about their problem, and laughed quietly to herself. Noah gave her an annoyed look, "What is so funny about this?" He growled.

"You guys are looking at the glass half empty, and whatnot." She jumped off the rock she was sitting on, and shoved the half-ready wooden pocket-knife into her pocket. "This island already had enough resources on this beach to last us a few days." Allyn bobbed her head towards the pile of bananas and coconuts that everyone had been to busy freaking out to notice. "So can you imagine what's on this whole island? Just like the movies, we can live off the land while we make a couple rafts to get us home." After a moment, everyone was quiet and had heard Allyn's proposal.

Erin sighed softly, "Sounds simple enough… why don't we spilt into groups, and each group can go look for a different ration? How many of us are there?"

After counting heads, the teenagers came up with twenty eight people.

"Alright," Allyn smiled, clapping her hands together, "That's enough people for exactly seven groups of four, or four groups of seven, depending on what all we need."

The groups had quickly been formed. Food group number one was Noah, Allyn, Erin, and a black-haired, blue-eyed girl named Leah. Food group number two was Bridgette, Geoff, Gwen, and Trent. Food Group number three was Courtney, Duncan, Leshawna and DJ. Fresh water group number one was Katie, Sadie, Lindsay, and Heather. Water group number two was a tall, dark-haired boy named Charlie, Izzy, Cody, and Owen. Wood and crafting resources group was, Harold, Beth, a scrawny girl named Carlie, and a muscular guy named Dylan. The group that was staying and setting up camp was Eva, Tyler, a quiet black haired boy with glasses named Dexter, and a blonde girl named Nikki.

"Alright," Allyn began, "The food groups will split in three general directions and look for any source of food; fruits, vegetables, anything. And hopefully by tomorrow we'll have something to go fishing with. The water groups will go and look for fresh water, because we obviously can't drink sea water--"

"What?" A frantic Lindsay gasped. "I wasn't supposed to drink it…? Oh no…"

Erin shook his head with annoyance, then looked at Allyn, as if telling her to continue.

"The Wood and Crafting resources group will look for any kind of wood, or something we can use to build things we might need. The Camp group will stay and clear out and map the campsite and such."

As the groups gathered and talked about their plans, Allyn silently sat next to Erin. Noah was busy conversing with Leah about what certain types of berries look like.

"Do you suppose I was right to just, play it cool and act like I knew what I was doing…?" Allyn asked Erin quietly.

"What do you mean?" He pulled his eyebrows together.

"Just a while ago, when I told everyone that we'd get through this just fine," She looked down, "I didn't really know what I was talking about, or if it'll even work."

"I think what you did was the best thing for everyone." He put his arm on her shoulder, "If you didn't we would probably all be tearing each other's heads off by now."

When Noah saw Erin put his hand on Allyn, he instantly pushed away from his conversation. Any physical contact between the two made him nervous.

"Let's go…" He said, pulling her into the jungle, beckoning Leah and Erin to come with, "We're behind."


	3. They Never Learn

The jungle was damp, and the leaves dripped with clear water. Although it most likely hadn't rained in weeks, the jungle was extremely wet.

Allyn followed closely behind Noah, hoping she'd find some food soon. She slowly moved forward, slipping her hand in his. Noah glanced at her and smiled, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. Suddenly, Erin dropped, upside down, directly in front of them. His legs were hung over a thick tree branch, and he smiled happily as he said, "Maybe if you two spent a little less time on each other, we'd have a lot more food by now." He flashed a handsome smile, then pointed to the tree he was hanging from, "This thing has these huge fruits. They're like, the size of your head."

Allyn frowned, but couldn't help letting out a laugh. "You are such a child." She teased, pulling Noah closer to the tree. She grabbed onto a branch lower to the ground and pulled herself up. "Come on." She frowned, seeing Noah just stand there.

"No way. Tree climbing is definitely not on my agenda." He shook his head as if she were crazy.

"Fine" Allyn sighed, "Stay down here with Leah and we'll toss you the fruit, okay? And don't drop any." She winked at him, leaned down, and gave him a soft kiss before returning to her tree-climbing.

"That kid is so whipped." Erin chuckled once Allyn reached the branch he was sitting on.

"Noah?" She pulled her eyebrows together. "No way."

"Oh yes he is," Erin gave her an are-you-serious look. "You tell him to do something and he just does it. No complaints or anything."

"You don't know what you're talking about." She glanced at him, "You haven't been around him as long as I have."

"Sure sure," Erin teased, smirking at Allyn playfully.

"Let's just get these fruit," Allyn rolled her eyes, although a smile was plastered across her face.

After about ten minutes, the fruit were in a huge pile on the jungle floor, and Erin and Allyn hopped down gracefully from the tree, giving each other a victorious high-five, despite Noah's glare. The day dragged on, until the campers decided it would be best to get back to camp before it got too dark; who knew what was actually in that jungle. By the time everyone had returned to camp, there were several camp fires set up, and small beds made out of different types of leaves and vines, and everyone was so worn out, they found a bed immediately. While Allyn, Erin, Noah, Leah, and Dexter conversed at their campfire, Heather, Lindsay, and Nikki did the same.

"I don't like her." Heather spat uprubtly, glaring at Allyn. "She's worse than weird goth girl."

"How can you not like her?" Nikki asked quietly, "You don't even know her."

"I go by instinct. I don't have to know a person to hate them." Heather growled in return.

"I guess... but you're probably missing out on some really good friends." Nikki warned.

Heather shot Nikki a glare, as if telling her to shut the hell up. "I do not like that girl... and I intend to make her know it." A small smirk fell upon her face.

"What is Heather's issue, and why does she keep looking over here?" Dexter grumbled quietly. He was a tall, skinny guy, but there was something about him that made up for his dorkiness. He wasn't a typical nerd, either. He was charming and smart, although he was deathly shy. Dexter hardly ever talked around people he didn't know well, and the only reason he was talking was because of Leah. She had been his best friends since they were in preschool, and he always felt comfortable around her. His crystal blue eyes wandered around the dancing flames of the fire, and he smiled softly at Leah.

"I'm not sure... but I have a feeling she's not exactly happy with me." Allyn snickered.

"Heather's never happy with anyone unless they're a complete clone of her." Noah shook his head with annoyance. Suddenly, his eyes flickered over to Heather's camp fire, and saw Nikki stand up and walk into the jungle. "I'll be right back..." He mumbled, getting up quickly.

"Okay..." Allyn whimpered, but he was already gone.

Noah strode into the jungle silently, quickly following where he believed Nikki had gone. As he saw her white-blonde hair come into view, his pace became faster, and he was soon grabbing her shoulder, and snapping, "What do you think you're doing out here so late?"

Nikki squeaked with fright, then replied, "I-I dropped my charm bracelet when we were looking for water... My mother gave me that bracelet before she died." Nikki frantiacally grabbed Noah's hands in hers, "Please help me find it!" Her eyes glistened with tears.

Noah sighed, then replied, "Alright." After about an hour, Noah and Nikki had come to know each other better. They had told each other almost everything as they moved through the jungle looking for the bracelet.

Suddenly, Nikki let out a squeal, "I found it!" Her eyes began to tear up and she smiled, "Oh thank God."

Noah gave her a soft smile, "I'm glad."

"Thank you so much for helping, it would have taken twice as much time as it did if you didn't." She threw her arms around him in a friendly hug.

"No problem." Noah chuckled. He glanced down at her as she beamed at him. His smile slowly faded to a curious frown, then Nikki leaned up and pressed her lips softly to his. Noah moved his head forward, and returned the kiss. Nikki slowly slid her tongue into his mouth, and he did the same. Suddenly, a huge wave of terror came over Noah, and he pushed away.

"No, no, I can't." He whimpered.

"What? Why?" She whined softly, curling her arms around his neck.

"Because," he glanced down with guilt, "I can't do this to her again."

"To who?" Nikki shook her head with confusion, "What are you talking about, Noah?"

"Allyn... I cheated on her once, and I won't do it again." He threw her arms off him, "I'm sorry. I just can't." He turned around and strode quickly down the way they came.

Nikki quickly followed, emerging from the jungle directly after him. Noah immediately turned to his camp fire and laid down in his bed.

Allyn gave him a worried look. "Where did you go? Why were you with Nikki? What did you do?" Her eyes were wide with fear.

"She went in the woods, and no one should be out there alone, so I followed her out there to tell her to come out. Turns out she lost her charm bracelet. So I helped her find it." He gave a shrug, although he hated himself for lying.

"Oh." Allyn's frown slowly became a smile, "Alright, I trust you." She shifted to her back, then pulled his head to hers. "I'm going to bed. Night." She gave him a long, soft kiss, and he generously returned it.

"Good night." He replied sweetly.

"I love you." She beamed.

"I love you too." Noah smiled. After Allyn had fallen asleep, Noah buried his face in his hands and grumble on about how he had just done the one thing she would never forgive him for doing.


	4. Midnight Swim

Wahhhh~ I apologize for the early conflict. x3 I just think stories are really boring if they have a huge introduction, and then something finally happens on like, the sixth chapter. Either way, sorry xD

-x-

Allyn woke up the next morning with her face buried in Noah's chest. As usual, their arms were wrapped around each other. Allyn opened her eyes slowly, then leaned up and brushed her lips against his.

"Good morning..." She whispered, "I love you."

He opened his eyes too, then kissed her softly in return. "I love you too." He smiled.

She slowly pulled herself up and Noah quickly followed.

"We should probably go look for some food... by the looks of these people, we're going to need more..." Allyn was referring to all the campers greedily eying the pile of food.

That day went rather quickly, and by the time the sun set, there were piles of food and plenty of water to last the campers a few days without leaving camp at all. The night was silent seeing as everyone was sleeping so heavily.

Meanwhile, at about three in the morning, Allyn slowly rose from her comfortable position and made her way to the jungle. She had been curious about it since she saw it, but had never really had a chance to explore. As soon as her eyes had adjusted, the jungle was easier to see. It wasn't scary, more relaxing, really. The soft sounds of waterfalls and crickets chirping soothed Allyn's tense mind. After going a good distance into the jungle, Allyn beamed with excitement at the newly-discovered waterfall. It lead into a pool of water, which was very subtle, despite the fact that the waterfall was plunging into it.

Allyn glanced around, then slowly slid her t-shirt and jeans off, leaving her in her small bikini top and bottoms that hardly covered anything. The water was cool and refreshing as she stepped into it silently. Soon enough, she was breast-deep in the fresh water, although kept her head above the water. She didn't have a straightener, and wanted to look good for as long as she could. Her mind moved from one thing to another, and she quickly realized how happy she really was. She had a loving boyfriend, loyal friends, and she was becoming more open to the ones she trusted. A self-efficient smile crept upon her face, and suddenly she felt something slid around her waist. She squeaked with fright, then turned around.

"N-Noah...?" She blinked nervously. "How did you know where I went?"

He gave her a soft smile, his arms still wrapped tenderly around her waist, "Did you really think you could get up without me noticing?"

Allyn chuckled quietly, "I suppose you're right..."

His smile slowly faded to a frown, "How come I've never seen you in a bikini before?"

"Oh..." Allyn blushed, realizing that she normally wore long-sleeved shirts and tight black pants. Noah had seen her in anything less revealing than a bra and boxers once, and that was a long time ago. "I-I guess I just don't think I look very attractive..." She glanced down at her scrawny, pale body.

"You're beautiful." Noah smile, brushing his lips against hers sweetly, then pulling away.

"Thank you..." She smiled up at him lovingly, then wrapped her arms around his shoulders and softly laid her head on his chest. Allyn quickly noticed that he had stripped down to his swimming trunks, and laughed softly at how she had been to busy looking at his face to notice before that.

Noah softly rested his cheek on her head, and softly kissed her shoulder and neck. She felt his warm breath on his shoulder and shivered with pleasure. She loved it when her neck and shoulders were kissed, and he knew it. Suddenly, he stopped, and frowned.

"W-what?" She glanced at him with confusion.

"Where did you get this scar?" Noah whispered quietly.

Allyn's eyes widened, then she glanced down. She held back tears, seeing as soon after her and Noah got back together, she swore to never make him watch her cry. "Uhm, my mom, she had this boyfriend when I was about twelve..." She swallowed hard, and tried to keep her voice strong, "He was really abusive... He took a knife to me once. That was when she stopped dating around me, and always goes on those long trips when she meets a guy she's into." Her voice began to quiver, and she blinked back the tears.

Noah softly traced his finger along the jagged scar, then kissed it tenderly."I'm so sorry..." He whispered, moving his lips to her neck, then to her jaw, and slowly to her mouth. Before she could reply, he began to give her soft, detached kisses, then turned into long, passionate ones. Their tongues soon went into each other's mouths and Noah intimately pulled Allyn's body so it was pressed up against his. They absentmindedly moved from the water to the bank, where Noah pulled Allyn on top of him by her waist. They laid there on the bank of the small pool, and Allyn ran her fingers through his hair. Noah slowly rolled over, so that he was positioned over her, with one hand cupping the side of her face and the other one propping him up. His hands slowly moved up her back and began to untie her bikini top.

She suddenly whimpered softly, "Noah... stop..." She had only had sex with him once, and she had been wanting to again ever since, but Allyn knew they shouldn't. "Not now..."

Noah slowly parted their lips, giving her a few more short, light kisses before pulling the hair tie out of her hair. "You should really wear it down. You look so gorgeous." He smiled, combing his fingers through her hair lovingly.

Allyn blushed lightly, then mused, "Thanks..."

Noah smiled, "You're welcome." He kissed her forehead lightly, then fell softly on the ground next to her. She laid her head softly on his chest, then took his arms and wrapped them around her waist, flashing him a mischievous grin afterwards.

"I could have done that myself, you know." He winked.

Allyn began softly tracing shapes on Noah's abs, then quietly whispered, "We should probably get back soon."

Noah sighed softly, "I guess you're right... But I wish we could spend more time alone." He frowned.

"I know... but tomorrow we won't have to do any work, so we can walk out here and spend all day here." Allyn gave him a reassuring smile.

"Alright..." Noah sighed, then kissing the top of her head before getting up.

Allyn got up- directly after him, then grabbed his hand. "I love you." She whispered in his ear.

"I love you, too." He whispered back, pulling her closer to him.

As Allyn moved forward, Noah began to wonder if he should have told her about what happened between him and Nikki. He glanced over at her, and a warm smile was on her face. He hadn't seen her this happy in a long time, and he didn't want to do anything to threaten her happiness. When she almost cried earlier, he hated himself for even asking something like that, because he couldn't stand the sight of her crying anymore. Noah knew that if he told her what happened, she would hate him again, and this time, forgiveness was out of the question. Once more, Noah glanced down at her, striding through the jungle, with that enjoyable smirk on her face. He smiled to himself, then pushed through the last barrier of leaves and onto the beach.

Everyone was fast asleep, and Noah thought it was easier that way. He wouldn't have to explain to anyone where they had gone.

Allyn and Noah returned to their campfire, and everything was how they left it. Leah had complained about being cold, so Dexter had protectively wrapped his arms around her, and they were sleeping in the same position. Erin deep breathing was peaceful and balanced. As Allyn and Noah laid down to sleep, Noah wondered once more if he made the right decision.


	5. Outcasts and Spies

Allyn was up rather early in the morning, hoping to be awake when the weather was just right. She began to pull her hair up, then slowly let it down, remembering what Noah had said to her the night before. The young girl glanced longingly at her lover as he humbly slept. She hoped he would wake up soon; she wanted to get to the waterfall before anyone else found it.

Allyn quickly took out the make up bag and cell phone she had hidden and began to do her make up. She tried to make herself as beautiful as possible, only because she was going to be spending her time with him. Erin woke up shortly after Allyn, and she scrambled to hide her things before he saw her.

He stood up, and without her noticing, came up behind her. He pressed his lips behind her ear and whispered, "Your secret's safe with me."

She squealed, seeing as she didn't see it coming, then turned around and frowned. "Don't do that." Allyn snapped.

"Aww, come on. We all know you like it." He winked flirtatiously.

"Shut up, Erin." She glowered, turning back around to hide ehr things carefully.

"What are you getting ready for, anyway?" Erin asked, putting his hands behind his head and leaning against a rock.

"None of your business." Allyn turned around.

"Sure sure." Her smiled playfully.

"Could you do something for me?" She sighed.

Erin nodded, "Sure."

"Tell Noah I'll meet him there, okay?" She riased her eyebrow, waiting for him to respond.

"Meet you where?" He asked, pulling his eyebrows together.

"Just tell him I'll meet him there." Allyn replied sternly.

"Will do." Erin sighed with annoyance.

"Thank you." She finally gave him a soft smile he had been waiting for. He knew that she never was as mad at him as she pretended to be.

"No problem." He winked, then watched her leave. Erin's smile faded instantly after she left, then he let out a large sigh. He hated having to pretend he was content around her when he wasn't. He couldn't have the girl he wanted, and it nearly tore him apart. Yet, he didn't want to try to tear Allyn and Noah apart, because he would much rather watch her with another man than hurt her. He wouldn't do anything to hurt her if his life depended on it. Another deep sigh escaped his lips as he hopped onto a rock to relax.

Suddenly, he turned around and saw a short, skinny, girl standing on the beach. She was facing the ocean, and her long brunette hair moved softly with the small breeze.

Erin frowned, then hopped off the rock. He walked next to her and asked, "When did you wake up?"

Her warm, hazel eyes glanced up at him and she quietly said, "I've been awake longer than anyone." Her voice was comforting.

Erin pulled his eyebrows together, "Really?" Her asked, tilting his head.

This time she turned her head and her gaze met his. "Yeah, I'm an early riser. No one ever notices though."

Erin smiled happily, then asked "You're Carlie, right?"

She returned his smile with a more subtle one, "Yeah."

"Erin." He held out his hand, and she took it knidly. Her hands were hold and small.

She glanced out to the see, then gave a mesmerized grin, "Isn't it beautiful."

"Sure is." Erin looked at the sparkling water and realized how beautiful it actually was.

Carlie swayed from side to side, then sat down on the soft sand. She patted the spot next to her, and looked up at Erin with a friendly smile.

Erin generously took the seat next to the scrawny girl, and asked, "So, are you friends with Geoff?"

"No, actually. I didn't know anyone here until you came and talked to me." She giggled quietly, blushing a bit.

Erin frowned with confusion. "Then how did you get invited to the party?"

"My brother, Charlie." She replied.

Erin knew this boy. He was the tall one, with big muscles and dark brown hair. He was Mr. Popular; every girl in their grade practically lined up to date him. "Charlie's your brother?" He asked almost doubtfully.

"Yep. He keeps telling me I need more friends, so he invites me to all these crazy parties, but I never get noticed by anyone. Although it is partly my fault, too. I never work up the courage to talk to anyone, either." Carlie's cheeks turned a soft rose color again, and Erin beamed.

"Well, I'll be your friend." He smiled thoughtfully.

She looked at him and gave him a warm smile, "Thanks."

Erin glanced at her and noticed how tiny she was. "How old are you...? If you don't mind me asking."

"Oh." She looked down, feeling a bit embarassed at her size. "Sixteen..."

Erin's eyes widened a little and he smiled, "You're my age..."

She looked up at him and made a face. "But you're in the same grade as my brother. He's seventeen."

"I know." He nodded, "I skipped a grade."

"Oh." She giggled, "Well aren't you the smart one."

He chuckled softly, then nudged her playfully, "Don't make fun of me."

"It was a compliment." She waved her hand as if it were obvious.

Erin laughed, then glanced down at the tiny girl sitting next to him. _I wish I had met her before all this..._ He thought to himself, although he wasn't sure why. As he stared at her with starry eyes, she kept her gaze on the ocean.

Allyn waited silently for Noah by the small pond. It was even more gorgeous during the day; the crystal clear water sparkled, and the waterfall made a relaxing _whoosh_ sound.

As Allyn waited patiently for her lover, a few more faces arrived at the spot, but they weren't noticed.

Heather, Lindsay, and Nikki hid silently behind the underbrush, until Nikki whimpered softly, "Heather, I don't think we should be treating her like this... She never did anything to us."

"Not yet," Heather snapped, "But she will in the future. We're just one step ahead." Heather glared angrily at the skinny blonde girl sitting next to her. "So stop talking."

"What are we even doing here?" Linday asked with confusion.

"We're making sure something durastic happens." Heather shook her head as if it were obvious.

"Why?" Lindsay questioned again.

"Because it is a big part of my plan." Heather spun around with annoyance. "We want to take everything from this girl when it's at its best. That way it'll hurt more when it happens."

"Good idea!" Lindsay mused, secretly not understanding any of it.

Nikki glanced away with guilt. _Why did I ever get myself tangled up with these people...?_ She asked herself sadly.

Noah emerged from the jungle and into the clearing. She instantly kissed Allyn on the cheek and whispered, "I love you."

She turned a soft red and replied, "I love you too..."

He smiled and pointed out, "You wore your hair down."

"Yeah..." Allyn chuckled nervously, "You said you liked it better this way., so--"

Before she could continue Noah pressed his lips passionately to hers. Seeing as it was a shock to Allyn, a muffled sound escaped her mouth before her eyes fluttered and closed. His hands were placed softly around her neck and hers were dangling helplessly at her sides.

_He's never kissed me like this before..._ She mused in her mind. Allyn was hypnotized by how pleasurable the kiss was, she hardly noticed his lips move to her neck. She moaned with the sudden wave of pleasure, and pressed her body against his.

Noah pulled away, giving her a mischievous grin.

Allyn whined softly, "What...? Why'd you stop?" Her pleading eyes met his.

"Not yet." He smiled, pulling her closer to the water.

"Why not?" She pouted. "The sooner the better, right?"

"Not so much," he chuckled, "I didn't come out here with you _just _so we could have sex. I want to spend time with you. We have all day. Besides, what happens when someone wanders out here and finds us right in the middle of it? Let's wait 'til later tonight, alright?"

Allyn sighed with impatience, then glowered, "Fine."

As Noah pulled her slowly into the warm water, she beamed lovingly at his face. She loved everything about this boy, and constantly told herself that. Once shoulder-deep in the water, she moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled softly and curled his arms around her waist.

"I love you." She whispered softly.

"I love you too." He whispered back.


	6. Schemes and Friendships

"You cheater!" Carlie smiles accusingly.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" Erin batted his eyelashes innocently.

"Oh what ever," Carlie scoffed, unlatching her hand from his. "I am _never_ have a thumb war with _you _again."

They walked happily down the beach trying to find a nice spot to sit. Eventually, the two teens came across a small spot in the sand shaded by a tall palm tree. They plopped down onto the sand lazily and stared up at the clear blue sky.

"Why are you so... quiet?" Erin asked without taking his eyes off the sky, "I mean, I didn't know you 'till today, but you're _Charlie's _sister. I'd think everyone would know you."

Carlie frowned softly, "Well, when I was a freshman, a couple cheerleaders welcomed me into their group with open arms. At first, I thought they were just being generous. Turns out, all they wanted was to fuck my brother." She sighed deeply, "I should have seen it coming though. I mean, 'm not beautiful, I can't get any guy I want, so what on earth made me think they would actually care about a girl like _me_?"

"I think you're beautiful." Erin smiled, "For a short kid."

Carlie gave Erin a crooked smile, then hit him on the shoulder playfully.

"But really, I don't even _like _your brother. He's a deuche bag. No offense," Erin snickerd. "What I'm trying to say is I don't have a reason to use you. So if I'm hanging out with you, you know I'm not pretending."

Carlie smiled warmly, "Thanks." She leaned back and fell onto the sand, puttnig her arms behind her head. "Now I'll have someone to hang out with on the weekends."

Erin suddenly realized something, "Would your brother mind if you hung out with me?"

"Well, sure. I mean, why wouldn't he?" Carlie replied, pulling her eyebrows together.

"Well, I think he hates me a tad bit more than I hate him..." Erin chuckled nervously.

Carlie's smiles faded, then she replied, "He's not the boss of me. It's his fault I don't have any friends anyway. I don't trust anyone. I'll hang out with who I want to hang out with."

Erin grinned happily, then nudged his new female companion playfully, "Way to go, kid."

"I'm not a kid." She pouted, "I'm as old as you."

"Yeah, sorry, you're just _really _short." He snickered.

Carlie rolled her eyes, although couldn't help but smile.

Heather waited silently, watching Allyn and Noah with thoughtfulness. Nikki yawned quietly and Heather spun around instantly.

"Shut up," She hissed.

"Sorry..." Nikki raises her eyebrow.

Heather pulled out her cell phone and checked the time, "It's already six. We won't have to wait much longer."

"Heather!" Nikki's eyes widened, "You have a cell phone! Call for help!"

"No bars dipshit." Heather rolled her eyes in return.

"Oh..."

Linday was laying on her back, looking up at a frong perched on a large green leaf. "You know how we're waiting for those two to do it?" She asked, but continued talking without letting the other girls answer, "What if Allyn doesn't want to? I wonder how Noah'll feel..."

Suddenly, Heather straightened up stiffly. "I got it. I know what we can do to make that freak's life miserable."

Quickly, Heather beckoned her minions into a circle to discuss their plan.

Allyn and Noah sat on a large rock in the middle of the freshwater pool, happily eating small fruits.

Without warning, Heather burst through the bushes, happily smiling at the two lovers as they ate. Allyn glared with annoyance, and Noah raised his eyebrow. "What do you want?" He snapped impatiently.

"Actually, I just wanted to talk to you really fast...?" Heather smiled innocently, then slowly strode back into the jungle.

"Be right back," Noah sighed while getting up effortlessly. He leaned down and kissed Allyn softly before leaving. She didn't mind that he was leaving, because she knew he would never do anything to hurt her again.

Just as Noah left, Nikki and Lindsay came through the opposite side of the waterfall.

"Oh, oh, Allyn!" Lindsay cooed, waving her hands frantically in the air. Her and the other blonde bounced over to Allyn, smiling happily as they did.

"What're you doing?" Nikki grinned kindly at the dirty blonde sitting in front of her.

"I was with Noah, but Heather took him away." She chuckled bitterly.

Nikki shivered, but quickly shook it off, "So what were you guys doing?"

"Just talking." Allyn replied happily.

Lindsay giggled, "You are gonna do it with him, aren't you?"

Allyn turned bright red, then looked away.

Nikki frowned slightly, "I wouldn't if I were you..."

Allyn pulled her eyebrows together, "What? Why...?"

"Well, we're on this island, and we really don't ahve any supplies... what if you... y'know..." Nikki mumbled.

"Get a bun in the oven!" Lindsay shouted joyfully.

Nikki smacked her companion in the stomach for being so blunt. "But, yeah, that." She whispered.

Allyn glanced away, "You're right..."

"Oh, well, we gotta go." Lindsay squeaked.

"Nice talking to you..." Nikki murmered before leaving hastily.

Allyn frowned, _Why are they acting so weird...?_ She asked herself. Although she was more caught up on the fact that they were completely right.

She waited silently, tearing pieces off a small green leaf. Allyn wanted Noah to come back, but was afraid at the same time.

She knew he wanted to sleep with her, and she wanted to too. But what would happen when she told him they couldn't?

As Noah came through a small opening in thwe leaves, Allyn took a deep breath.


	7. Life Is Like A Broken CD

Allyn mutered quietly to herself and shoved what Nikki and Lindsay said to the side of her mind. She smiled as if nothing was wrong when he came up and kissed her softly on the lips. She glanced over at him and he looked worried.

"Are you okay?" She frowned, looking unsure.

"Yeah," Noah sighed, "Heather just pisses me off... you know?"

Ally rolled her eyes, "I can imagine. I hear from everyone that she's a pretty big bitch."

"For once the romors are true," Noah laughed bitterly.

She squeaked when he pulled her onto his lap, then kissed his cheek lovingly. "So what did she say to you?" Allyn asked.

"Some shit about how Nikki really 'liked' me. She said I should pity her and hang out with her for a bit, but I told her I had other things to do." Noah shrugged.

"Thanks..." Allyn smiled thoughtfully.

"It's nothing." He smiled back.

"No, I swear." Erin smiled mischeviously.

"Swear?" Carlie raised her eyesbrow.

"I swear on my life that I am a vrgin." Erin snickered.

"You're making this really hard to believe." Carlie rolled her eyes.

It was about midnight, and Carlie and Erin had set up camp all the way across the island from their original campsite. They were huddled under a blanket they had found washed up on the beach, but refused to use it until they had found clean water to wash it in. It was thick and warm, yet the two teens were rather close to each other.

"You know, I never figured that being stranded on an island would be so... great." Erin smiled.

"What do you mean?" Carlie pulled her eyebrows together.

"Well, I guess it kinda sucked at first, but only because I hadn't met you." Erin shrugged, "Before I met you, I had a lot of friends here, but none of them really talked to me. Allyn was the only one but her boyfriend didn't exactly like us being together after how close we were befiore this."

Carlie still looked confused.

Erin let out a small laugh. "Then, I met you, and it was like I had someone to talk to for the first time in a long time."

"Oh," Carlie hoped the darkness covered her red cheeks. She knew at that moment how much she really liked Erin, but quickly ignored the thought. "Well it's really nice for me to have a _real _friend for the first time in... well... ever."

Erin glanced down at the tiny brunette and smiled, "Thanks."

Carlie smiled right back and returned, "Yeah."

After that, the two teens were completely silent. Erin moved his hand to Carlie's and wrapped their fingers together. Carlie rolled over and laid her head on Erin's chest. The two stared in awe at the salted night sky.

"Noah, stop." Allyn muttered, pulling away from an extremely intamate kiss. "I really don't want to do this now." She confessed.

"God," Noah sighed with impatience, "Why?"

Allyn ignored his rude tone and whimpered, "What if I get pregnant...?"

Noah's face showed a little sympathy and understanding for a split second, then he seemed to snap back into his annoyed face. "This is bullshit. I'm getting sick of this." He spat.

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" Allyn frowned.

"How much time have I spent with you? I mean, honestly, the _least_ you could do is let me fuck you." He rolled his eyes.

"Noah, who the hell do you think you are?" Allyn growled fervently.

"I'm sick of this shit. You're so fucking difficult." Just then, Allyn could swear she saw Noah swallow hard, "We're through. I'm sick of dating a fucking tease like you."

Allyn was dumbstruck. "...What?" She choked out, but Noah was already gone. "Who... are you?" She muttered, almost unaware that he was gone.

_What just happened? That wasn't my Noah... He would never do that to me... I think? Has he changed? Is he not the same Noah I fell in love? Or is this someone else's fault? What the fuck is going on...? _Allyn thought to herself, slowly collapsing against a rock. She held back tears silently, because promised someone she would never cry again.


	8. Snapped

Allyn woke up the next morning; she was numb. She stood up vertiginously and shuffled to the campsite. Everyone was awake but she didn't care. Immediately, Allyn wandered over to her camp, and plopped down. She fell asleep almost instantly.

When she woke up the second time, she actually bothered to look around, and what she saw shocked her completely. Her eyes widened as she saw Noah sitting next to Nikki with his arm over her shoulder, talking to Lindsay and Heather. Her back stiffened and she stood up straight. With a groan of impatience Allyn threw her body towards the jungle, but was stopped by something.

"Allyn," Heather smiled innocently.

"What the hell do you want?" Allyn spat in return.

"I jsut wanted to say," Heather began with a sigh, "that I'm sorry for what happened. I mean, what Nikki did to you."

"W-what do you mean?" Allyn stuttered.

"Well, we can't all be as pretty as Nikki." Heater smiled.

Allyn sighed with annoyance.

"Or as smart as Nikki."

Allyn rolled her eyes.

"Or as much of a catch as Nikki."

Allyn clenched her fist.

"So I just wanted to say that, it'll be okay. So what if the guy you love loves someone so clearly superior to you." Heather beamed.

Just then, she lost it. Allyn threw her fist directly into the middle of Heather's face. Heather was thrown back onto the ground and her nose began to drip blood.

"You shut the fuck up!" Allyn screamed, leaping at Heather, but being caught around the waist by a muscuar, dark haired boy. Soon enough, half the people on the beach were either helping Heather or holding Allyn back so she couldn't hurt ther more.

"Ho fucking dare you say _any _of that to me!" Allyn continued to shout fervently at Heather, "You never even fucking look at me again, do you fucking hear me? I will kick your fucking ass!" She screamed nonsense at the weeping brunette, and Noah let go of Nikki and ran to Allyn.

"Allyn, calm down..." He muttered.

"Don't you even fucking talk to me! You're such an asshole! You dumped me because I wouldn't fuck you, so don't you _dare _tell me to _calm down_!" Soon, she was standing in one spot and shaking uncontrollably.

"All of you," Allyn began bitterly, glancing from Heather to Nikki to Lindsay to Noah, "all of you are just lying assholes." Once more she held back tears, then turned and stormed out of the beach and into the underbrush.

Instantly after, Erin and Carlie came running up the beach asking what all the screaming was about. "And why the hell is Heather on the ground?" Erin added with confusion.

"Allyn flipped a bitch because Heather started feeding her this shit on how Nikki was flat out better than her." Leah mumbled bitterly.

Erin leaned down and stroked Heather's hair lovingly, than smiled, "You deserved to be punched, you bitch."

Heather threw her head into her hands and continued to sob as Erin said "Carlie, stay here, I'm going to look for Allyn."

Carlie nodded, then watched him leave.

Erin pushed the green leaves out of his way and searched frantically for Allyn. Soon enough, he found her. She was sitting in a tree hugging her knees protectively. He could tell right away that she was holding back tears. He climbed up and sat next to her.

"Allyn, what happened...?" He whispered warmly.

"Heather..." She sniffled, then shook her head, "No, actually, it's Noah who caused all this..."

"What?" Erin frowned, "How?"

"He dumped me yesterday."

"What? Why?"

"I wouldn't have sex with him..."

"What the hell?" Erin growled, "Who the fuck does he think he is?"

Allyn shrugged, then continued, "Then, Heather started going on about how Nikki was better than me. She's his new arm candy."

Erin shook his head dissaprovingly. "Fuck him then. He has no idea what he gave up."

Allyn shook her head, "No, it's not that simple. I can't just say 'oh fuck him let's move on.' Erin I love him,,, I'm in love with him. I can't just give him up."

Erin sighed, "I guess you're right... but what he did didn't sound very... Noah-ish..."

"I know..." Allyn sniffled, "Which is why I'm thinking this might not be his fault... I think Heather might be behind all this..."

"Why? What reason does she have to hate you?" Erin pulled his eyebrows together.

"I'm not exactly the type of person she'd like." Allyn rolled her eyes.

"I guess you're right."

Allyn shook her head again, "Everything is just falling apart..." She buried her face in her hands and began to cry silently.

Erin lovingly picked her up and cradled her in his lap. "It's going to be oaky... I swear." He muttered, holding his friend close.


	9. Always

**Okayyyy, so I'm kind of getting sad because no one's reviewing... Please Review~**

Erin escorted Allyn back to the campsite with one hand on her back. Her face was strong and there were no traces of depression, but Erin knew different. All the tears on her face were entirely gone and it appeared she had never even cried in the first place. As the two teens emerged from the jungle, Allyn whispered, "Keep me from kicking Heather's face in..."

"Do I have to?" Erin smirked.

Allyn let out a soft chuckle, even though she wasn't in the mood to laugh. At all.

Erin lead her over to her small sleeping bag, and she laid down graciously. He sat next to her and watched her carefully, his eyes flickering over to Noah occasionally.

It was pitch black, and something rough rubbed against Allyn's arms. Confused and half-asleep, she tried to stand up and realized that her hands were tied behind a tree.

"What...?" She muttered quietly as her eyes began to adjust to the darkness surrounding her. The helpless girl made out three shapes, two of which she knew.

"H-Heather? Lindsay?" She blinked hard.

Heather's hands were placed angrily on her hips, "What you did today was pretty fuckin' stupid. And now you're going to pay."

"Huh?" Allyn blinked once more, then felt something hard slap into her chest. She lost her breath and began to cough. She realized quickly that Heather had rammed her knee into her ribcage. Heather slammed her head with a blunt object.

Her eyes fluttered open once more. It was still dark outside, but her hands were untied. Her arms hurt like hell, and she could hardly make out dark blotches on the ground. Allyn quickly realized that she had been tied up and beaten. Her arms were sore and bruised, and her ribs felt as if they were on fire.

Backing up against the tree, she whimpered, "Noah..." Her voice cracked, and so did she. Tears stereamed down her face once more, and she whimpered Noah's name over and over again.

Suddenly, she felt someone's arm fasten around her waist, and pull her into their lap. She glanced over and recognized the familiar brown hair.

"Listen," Noah began in a soft voice, hugging her tight. "I will tell you exactly what happened. You won't be happy... I cheated on you again."

Allyn's heart nearly stopped.

"I kissed Nikki. I only kissed her though. We aren't seeing each other or anything, I swear. I do love you... I honestly do. I didn't want to see you hurt, and Heather had evidence... So I broke up with you, but she told me I had to do it a certain way. I was stupid, and I should have just told you myself."

Allyn just sniffled quietly and whimperd, "Noah, I am so madly in love with you, I would much rather be with you and get hurt, than not be with you at all."

Noah laughed softly, "I was hoping you'd say that..."

She gave him a confused look.

"I told Heather to fuck off before I came to find you." He laughed softly.

Allyn's eyes wandered to her lover's face, and she brushed her lips softly against his. "I'm just glad you still want me."

"I never haven't wanted you." He whispered into her ear.

Her cheeks flushed and re-colored with a rosy color. She glanced up at him and whispered, "Noah, I love you so much. Please don't ever leave me again."

"I would never." Noah replied, hugging her tightly.

When Allyn woke up, she was still situated in Noah's lap. He was already awake, and she could tell because he was holding her so tight.

"Noah?" She sighed softly.

"Mmhmm?" He mumbled in return.

"D-do you really want me to... sleep with you that bad?" Allyn muttered.

"I wouldn't mind... I mean, it would prove that you really do trust me, but if you don't want to, I don't mind. It's not like I need to." His eyes didn't even open, but he sounded wide awake and entirely sincere.

Allyn smiled happily, then sighed, "Alright."

"Do you want to sleep with me?" Noah questioned suddenly.

"Ugh, more than anything..." Allyn whined with deprivation.

"Then why don't you...?" Noah replied quietly.

"It's not that I don't want to, it's that it would be unbelievably stupid to do it here. Like I said before you yelled at me, I could get pregnant." Allyn sighed, "But when we get home, I'm all yours."

Noah let out an amused chuckle, then smirked, "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that."

Allyn blushed lightly, having no idea why she was all of a sudden so giddy about everything he said.

"What do you say we go take a swin? We're both kind of... gross." He chuckled softly.

"Okay..." Allyn took Noah's hand as he offered it and didn't let go as they walked.


	10. Chapter 10

Ahhhh sorry guys D: I disappeared for so long!

Well, anyway, I finally finished this chapter, and am gonna get back to this story.

Enjoy~!

-x-

After soaking in a hot spring for hours, Noah and Allyn returned to camp. It was around three o'clock in the morning, and the full, pale moon seemed as dull as ever. As they approached the beach, they heard dramatic wails coming from a certain camp fire. With linked hands, the two teens walked straight into the campsite.

Instantly, they were greeted by Dexter, Erin, Carlie, Ellie, Duncan, DJ, Geoff, Trent, Gwen, Courtney, Cody, and Charlie. The rest of the campers were pampering the wailing Heather.

Nikki couldn't help but glance over at them, and Allyn noticed. She glared over at her bitterly, causing the frail, blonde girl to turn her head away instantly. Allyn angrily muttered, "Dumb bitch," then settled down by the fire.

Noah was holding Allyn tight, especially because she was shivering so badly. He pulled her closer every time she whimpered in her sleep. He was worried about her.

Glancing around, he saw a flickering pair of blue eyes at a different camp fire. Groaning slightly, he got up carefully, trying not to wake Allyn up. Sauntering over to the fire, he shook his head, waking himself up. Once there, Noah grabbed the girl by the arm, pulling her into a standing position.

Nikki squeaked slightly, then her eyes widened as she saw who had her arm, "Uh… Noah… Erm…"

He cut her off rudely, "We need to talk. Now," Without letting her reply, he yanked her, still by the arm, out into the jungle. After walking for around fifteen minutes, Noah stopped, spun around on his heel to face her, and crossed his arms. "So, just what the hell happened? First, you hit on me, then _Heather _insists that I pretend to date you, and the whole time you look like a lost puppy, and now, you can't keep your eyes off me, Allyn, or our friends! Just what kind of game are you playing? Pick a God damn side, would you!"

Nikki reared back in fright, then helplessly responded, "Well, when we first washed up onto beach, Heather said I could stay at her campfire. Then, she got all alpha-dog and acted like I owed her the world. For letting me sleep in next to her! And she snores, really bad. But anyway, she told me how she didn't like your girlfriend, and you'd be better off with me. Not wanting to start fights, I just said sure. She took that as an offer to break you two up, and so, being too cowardly to refuse, I gave in. Then, you know what happened after that."

Noah raised his eyebrow, as if to say "I don't believe that one bit."

"It's true!" Nikki half-shouted half-wailed.

"Well, I think you and your little clique need to leave Allyn and me the hell alone. You're hurting her, and that doesn't go by me very well." Noah snapped in return.

Nikki nodded quickly, then turned to leave.

"Oh, and Nikki," Noah smiled.

Nikki turned her head to listen.

"Pass that message on to Heather, please. Thanks."

Allyn woke with a start, glancing around to find a very important character missing. She sighed softly, then stretched silently, getting up afterwards. She glanced around attentively, feeling better than she had for months. She stripped down to her swimsuit, then hopped into the black ocean. After spotting a shark fin a few feet away from her, she decided it was best to get out. As she stepped onto the sandy midnight beach, Allyn spotted two figures emerging through the jungle. She scowled slightly.

_What if those are the assholes that beat the shit out of me…? _She thought, wincing slightly and rubbing her sore ribs.

With that, she decided to investigate. She calmly strode up to the two campers, only to find Noah and Nikki.

"The hell…?" She asked instantly, her eyes flickering from Nikki to Noah.

Noah stepped over to her and curled an arm around her waist, despite her flinching slightly. "I had a chat with Nikki."

Nikki nodded slowly, and turned to return to her camp, when Allyn spat, "Hey Nikki," she glared bitterly in the blonde's direction, "you wouldn't happen to know who kicked my ass the other night, would you?"

Nikki froze up instantly, then stuttered, "H-Heather told me not to… tell…"

"Do I look like I give a shit what Heather said?" Allyn asked bitterly, with an entirely determined look on her face.

"N-No, I guess not…" Nikki replied shortly, "Well, it was Heather, and Lindsay was there." Quickly, Nikki started to take off in the direction of her camp, but was pulled back by Noah's firm hand.

"There was a guy there. Who was it?" Allyn snapped.

Nikki let her head fall in shame, then sighed, "Justin. Justin was there too."

Noah released her tiny wrist, then grinned, "Thank you."

With that, Nikki sped back to her camp, making sure not to wake Heather, or there would be hell to pay.

Allyn turned to Noah, then whispered softly, "I'm gonna take a walk."

He raised his eyebrow, "You want me to come with? It's night, so who knows what's out there…"

"Naw," Allyn chuckled, "I have my hand-made pocket shank, so I think I'm good."

Noah laughed with her then nodded slowly, "Alright, if you think you'll be okay."

She leaned up to his face, and let her lips hover against his for a few moments, before finally pressing them against Noah's. She gave him a few more short kisses, then held herself against him tight, feeling his arms wrap around her back. She honestly just felt like standing there like that forever; remembering the love that surged through every single one of her veins to his and the passionate way he returned her kisses was enough to keep Allyn from ever moving from that very spot. Despite her strong feelings, she pulled away, smiling at him softly before walking through the underbrush.

While walking through the jungle, several things and emotions crossed the teenager's mind, each emotion paired with a thought, naturally. Her mind roamed from one emotion to another, finally causing her to groan at the overload.

How was she going to survive another day on this damned island?


End file.
